


Defiance

by fadinglove



Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clark Tells the Truth, Human Trafficking, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Sex Slave, Short One Shot, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: Batman is captured on a planet known for sexual slavery and trafficking. Superman must rescue him.





	

Clark feels nauseous, roaming his eyes over every cage and display case. His fingers itch with the need to pull off the bars of every single cell and shatter the glass. The sight of all these living beings, alive, trapped against their own will. Some eyes avert submissively, some stare defiantly, and others plead eagerly.

"Do any appeal to you, Kal of Krypton?" The slimy alien who received him spreads a tentacle over the many sex slaves. "Any preferences? Gender, species, coloring? New or used?"

The way he casually lists them off, as if the living beings he trades daily are just worthless pieces of property. As if they're objects. Superman swallows his anger and desperately tries to look for one person.

"I do have preferences. Very specific ones, in fact," Clark raises an eyebrow pompously and speaks dismissively, like he already knows he'll get what he wants.

"Do tell."

"A Terran. Male, preferably. I want one muscular, and stubborn- and it wouldn't hurt if you found one with coloring like mine." The pimp looks confused, so Clark elaborates. "Black hair and blue eyes indicate royal blood and good health."

"Well, we do happen to have one perfectly matching your description, but..." The alien seems to shrink away. "He's not available for taking."

Alarm spikes through Superman, but on the outside, he's perfectly unruffled. "Show him to me!"

Hesitation.

"You dare refuse the last son of Krypton?" He throws his chest out and feels his eyes slowly begin to burn red.

The alien complies immediately, turning around to lead him to the back of the auction. Clark follows suit, lessening his intensity, wondering why, oh why, did Bruce have to be taken on this planet, of all planets...

"Here, sire." Kal halts, then, because right in front of him, in a cage just like the others, is Bruce. He's obviously been stripped of his batsuit, and is naked save for a piece of fabric tied around his waist like a loincloth- probably a result of his own efforts to keep dignified.

Bruce had been glaring with those blue eyes, only to widen for a fraction of a second at seeing Kal, before continuing the act.

Clark swallows. Sitting in the corner of the cage, dirty and exhausted, Bruce still looks- God, he looks... Kal takes in the sharp lines of his face and chest, the muscles cording his thighs and arms. He's beautiful.

Superman gives a cluck of appreciation. "My, this is one fine specimen. Why is he not available for taking?"

"Well, sire, someone else has already staked a claim on him, for several thousand tetranites..."

"Oh. I guess this someone will be very disappointed, then."

A look of confusion passes over the alien's face, but Clark is already turning on his comms to the League. "League, Superman in. I found Batman. Take out every auctioneer and free every alien!" His expression becomes stern and maybe a little smug as the familiar figures drop down from the cloaked Javelin and begin sabotaging the trade.

He knocks out the pimp with one well-aimed blow and grasps two bars of Bruce's cage and pries them open. He offers a hand, which Bruce gladly takes. "That took awhile."

"A thank you would suffice," Superman replies as they fly up to the vessel.

* * *

"...and all of the prisoners have been freed. We made sure they are receiving sufficient help," Wonder Woman informs Superman and Batman over the comms.

"Good." Now in civvies, Bruce turns in his chair to face Clark. They're both in the Cave. "Kal, thank you for rescuing me. Although I could've escaped by myself." A pause. "It was horrific, seeing the atrocities committed down there... aliens looking at me like I was a thing. To be bought and used." He shudders.

Clark feels intense jealousy flare up in his chest at that, jealousy and anger, as he leans down to give Bruce a hard, burning kiss- one, he hopes, that tells him everything he needs to know.

Bruce stands up from his chair to deepen it, blue eyes fluttering shut. "God, I'll never let you go."

"Me too," Kal whispers, and it's true.


End file.
